1. Field
Embodiments relate to a motor, and more particularly, to a motor, which generates an increased rotary force, and a drum washing machine having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, motors are apparatuses, which generate a rotary force using power applied thereto. Each of the motors includes a stator unit fixedly installed, a rotor unit rotatably installed and rotated by interaction with the stator unit, and a rotary shaft fixed to a center of rotation of the rotor unit and rotated together with the rotation of the rotor unit so as to transmit rotary force generated from the rotor unit to the outside.
The stator unit includes a stator consisting of coils obtained by winding a wire on a bobbin, and the rotor unit includes a rotor consisting of permanent magnets.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2005-119270 discloses a conventional motor. Such a motor is used to rotate a drum of a drum washing machine. In the case that a motor is applied to a drum washing machine, the motor needs to be installed in a limited space in the drum washing machine and generate a high rotary force, enough to rotate the drum and laundry contained therein.
In order to improve the performance of the conventional motor, a length of the motor in an axial direction must be increased so as to increase an area, in which a stator and a rotor interact. However, it is difficult to install the above motor having an increased length in the axial direction in the drum washing machine having a limited space.
Further, in the above conventional motor, a bobbin, on which coils are wound, is formed by injection molding using a resin. In the case that the bobbin is made of the resin, a magnetic field generated from a stator cannot pass through the bobbin and thus magnetic flux leakage is generated, thereby causing the deterioration of the performance of the motor.